


BATIM Slice of Life AU Book 2: Angel's Suffering

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Backstory, Evil Alice - Freeform, Gen, Prior to the events of SOL AU, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Alice was a sweet little angel sent from above. Though to “Alice” she’s a servant and a slave. This is Alice’s journey till she met Henry.





	1. Lonely Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Chapter 5's release I had an idea playing around with SOLAU!Alice meeting up with Allison Angel and 'Alice'. Knowing my creative mind, and how I am story telling. I went ahead and made this as Alice's backstory before meeting up with Henry.

Alice Angel. The little angel sent from above who can sing and dance. Who had a big heart and lovely soul. 

She remembers the days of her fame, her creation, her creator lying to her, and someone from her past leaving her who she doesn’t remember. The angel wishes she could remember the good ol days. The days when she played with Bendy and Boris was now her hiding from someone that was once her friend and the wolf who she no longer knows who is the real one being killed and having her watch their deaths. 

Alice’s life now was working for a new Alice Angel, or in her case Susie who was consumed by the ink. Her jealousy towards Allison Pendle, Alice’s new voice actress made her turn into the evil copy of herself. When the studio shut down, Susie, or now called “Alice” made the toon Alice her salve and servant. The toon Alice didn’t like it. 

Not at all…

Alice struggled using the rope dragging around a Striker, who was struggling to break free from the angel’s ropes. The poor angel was tired chasing after the disgusting, but poor creature walking around the studio. She was also hit a few times from Striker along with a few Fishers and Pipers in the area. The angel finally made it back to the hideout she shared with “Alice”

The evil, two-faced angel looked up from the couch not looking into the toon angel’s eyes. “Did you bring back what I asked?” “Alice” asked.

Alice nodded, and showed Striker who struggled and snarled at the evil angel. “Alice” laughed seeing as the ropes prevent the creature from touching her. 

“Tie him up! We got work to do.” “Alice” commanded. 

The toon angel nodded and strapped the Striker on the table. “I’m sorry.” She mouthed. She said this too all the Boris Clones all the Butcher Gangs before their end. “Alice” came by with her axe. A smirk appeared on her face as she raised the axe. Alice closed her eyes when “Alice” slammed the axe down on what was once the spider toon.

The Striker gargled ink coming from the mouth on top of its head. Alice removed her hands and saw the Striker struggling till its last breath as it died. “Alice” went inside where she made the cut and took out the heart belonging to Striker. Alice felt sick seeing the inky heart come out. 

“Dispose of this disgusting wretch at once!” “Alice” commanded walking off with the inky heart. Alice sighed as she removed the inky being from the operating table and threw it with the rest of the dead toon bodies. 

Alice felt bad for the victims of the evil angel’s wrath. They didn’t deserve this, sure The Butcher Gang attacked her before, but did they really need to suffer at the hands of the evil angel? 

To toon Alice; no they didn’t. 

To the evil “Alice”; yes they did. 

Alice came back to “Alice” base and sat down on one of the broken couches. She looked up at one of the broken windows where “Alice” looked all over her safe haven to make sure no trespassers came around. Alice would look up there to see everything, from Butcher Gangs, Searchers and Boris clones. Today she decided not to look, and rested. It was a long day for the angel.

The next day the toon angel was getting more valve cores for ‘Alice’. For some reason the ink was more active today then usual and the young toon was sprayed with ink. “Alice” laughed seeing the poor toon suffering then her. Alice was going to the next panel till she heard singing.

“Hello!” She called out.

It was silent for a bit till the singing came back. It was the same song “Alice” sang, but it was more lovely then creepy. Alice ran to where the singing was, to her surprise it was another Alice. Only this Alice was different; her clothes had a brown stain, her hair was tied into a ponytail, but her horns were broken. She also wore boots instead of the regular shoes. 

This Alice was looking around through the ink, probably hunting to searchers. Alice admired this Alice, there was something about her that just made her approachable. Just as Alice was going to speak, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her away. 

“Make a peep, and your done. Got it.” It was the evil Alice who pulled the toon away. The toon nodded, as “Alice” let the toon self go. 

Alice was told not to speak, but she had a question, “um. I know you don’t want me to talk, but who is-“

“A fake.” “Alice” replied. “Just a fake like you.” 

Alice went quiet and frowned over “Alice’s” insult. The two angels watched as the other angel was searching. 

“Do you know her?” Alice asked. “Alice” was silent not listening to a word Alice said. Suddenly Alice heard the good angel scream.

The other Alice was surrounded by Searchers that popped out of the ink due to her curiousness. Toon Alice didn’t want to sit here and watch this poor angel get pulled into the darkness. As she ran “Alice” grabbed her hand squeezing making the angel flinch. 

“Where do you think your going?” “Alice” sneered. 

“S-She.” The angel stuttered, trying to remove the grip on her arm, “needs help. I gotta.” Alice was cut off when “Alice” slammed her to the wall. 

“You are NEVER, going near her. EVER! You understand me!” “Alice” snapped. Alice was scared over “Alice’s” anger she wanted to escape her wrath, but she was so strong that every struggle made the evil angel’s grip tighter by the second. “Well?” 

Alice nodded, but a nod wasn’t a good enough answer. “Alice” slammed her to the wall again. “I won’t I promise.” Alice whispered. “Alice” loosens her grip, but dragged Alice back to their base. 

The toon angel looked in the distance and saw what looked like a wolf in the distance and the good angel fighting off the searchers.


	2. Another Chapter

Alice woke up from what was a long night’s rest. She looked around the evil Alice’s room and saw “Alice” was nowhere in sight. The evil angel must have gone out and looked for another Boris clone or was doing her chores. This gave the toon angel time to leave and look for the good angel she saw last time.

The angel left the evil Alice’s room and went back to where she saw the good angel. When she got there the good angel was nowhere in sight, still she wanted to find her. Alice stopped when she heard a familiar tune, only it was different it was sweet. Alice walked where the singing was and saw the angel writing on the walls.

Alice opened her mouth, but wasn’t sure what to say. She never spoke to anyone outside of the Butcher Gang or “Alice”. Alice took a deep breath and walked to the good Alice, or Allison. “Uh. Hello.”

Allison stopped what she was doing and saw the toon Alice. Alice gave a small wave and smile. Allison looked close at Alice, “your nothing like her.” She stated as she went back into writing.

“Um… I see your okay!” Alice replied. 

“A friend rescued me.” Allison replied not looking at Alice.

“Oh.” Alice just stared at Allison writing messages on the walls. The angel wasn’t sure what to say she just watched the other Alice write her messages on the wall. Alice thought there was nothing about this angel and was ready to leave. 

“Wait!” Allison called out. Alice stopped and looked at Allison, “stay here.” Alice nodded and walked up to Allison. Alice gasped and saw the writing, she recognized it during her hunts with “Alice”

“I recognize these!” Alice turned to Allison, “are you the one writing these messages?” 

Allison stopped, “we all do. Every living thing here writes these messages to be heard.” She explained. 

Alice was impressed, she never knew that. Though seeing many Lost Ones, Searchers, and other kinds of inky creatures there were many messages to see that could have been connected to anyone.

“Why do you work with her?” Allison asked. Alice looked at Allison, “the evil one. You act nothing like her.”

Alice sighed, “I don’t work with her. I work for her. Well more like a servant then a partner.” Allison stopped her painting to listen to the toon, “Alice. Well the evil one found me she took me under her wing as long as I do what she says.” She explained. 

“Have you thought of leaving her?” Allison asked.

Alice sighed nodding. Since living with the evil Alice she has wanted to leave, but where to go? Bendy roamed the halls, and even if Bendy didn’t spot her the studio was a big maze she can be lost just like that. “However, I don’t know how to get around? This studio is like a maze!” 

Allison sighed, “I guess that’s why I can’t leave. I followed the writings for a long time, but I get lead to no where.” She explained. 

Alice looked up at the ceiling. “I want to get out of here. Escape Alice. Breathe the fresh air. I heard it in stories that the outside world is…better.” 

“Who told you these stories?”

Alice was about to speak when she heard footsteps coming towards the two angels. Alice smiled seeing it was Boris, but with a mechanical arm and glaring rather then being his happy self.

“Boris!” Alice beamed running to the wolf. In defense the wolf growled and grabbed his gent pipe from his side. The toon angel stopped as the pipe was pointed at her. Alice was shaking over the hostel Boris. “Boris! It’s me Alice! Do you remember me?” 

The Boris growled at the angel, making Alice flinched. Tom raised his pipe at the angel, ready to slam it into her head. 

“Tom!” Boris, or Tom as he was called didn’t listen. “Tom!” Aliison ran by and went behind Alice. Tom snarled warning Allison to get out of the way. “She’s not the angel who hurt you!” 

Alice was confused, why was Boris named Tom? Tom put down his pipe and looked closely at the angel. He sniffed her, and snarled at her scent. Since Alice was with “Alice” for so long, the scent rubbed off on her. Though Tom saw this angel had a clean face, and had a halo floating above her head. Tom put down his weapon, but his gruff nature never left his side. 

“Alice I’m sorry, but this is Tom. He’s the one who saved me.”

“Sorry, Tom. I thought you were my friend Boris. I haven’t seen him in a while.” Alice sighed. Tom’s ears picked up and his gruff look went solemn. 

Tom and Allison looked at one another, “There’s more Boris?” Allison asked.

Alice nodded, “ “Alice” uses them to make herself perfect. The clones, but one of the first Boris’s is hiding. He talks. Unlike the rest of them.” 

Alice remembered her Boris, he was a loveable goofball who loved to eat, tell jokes, play music and overall was a good boy. When Joey took over, she and Boris were prisoners till Boris escaped and was never seen again. That’s when “Alice” stepped in and took her under her wing. 

Tom’s ears picked up as he growled at someone walking around the place. The speakers turned on and a familiar voice spoke through; 

“Oh angel! Where are you!” “Alice” called out. 

Alice sighed. She didn’t want to be near “Alice”, but she started making her way back, but before she did, she had a request. “Um. If you guys can,” Allison and Tom looked at her, “if you find a talking Boris. Could you keep him safe?”

Allison and Tom looked at each other. Since there was so many clones they wouldn’t know who would be the Boris, Alice was talking about. “We can try.” Allison answered. 

Alice smiled, “thank you.” 

“Angel SERVENT! WHERE ARE YOU!” “Alice” yelled. 

Alice sighed and ran back to “Alice”.


	3. Horror Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice runs into Bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done earlier today, but posting it now since I was out the rest of the afternoon.
> 
> Enjoy!

After her encounter with Allison and Tom, “Alice” found out about the litter interaction and punished Alice to do more errands for her. Starting with collecting more thick ink to make her beautiful. Alice was up on Level 11 sneaking up slowly on the searcher hoping it won’t get away. The angel took the syringe and stabbed the searcher as is groaned in pain, melting away. Alice grabbed the slimy black substance and put it in a bag handed to her. 

“So gross.” Alice whispered. She had to look for one more swollen searcher and she can head back to “Alice” and relax. Alice stood quiet waiting for the sounds of swollen searcher spawn, so she can swoop in and grab the tick ink. 

Speak of the devil; she heard a groan coming from the other room. She ran through the ink leading to another room and saw the searcher. Opening the door slowly she saw the searcher breathing. “Slowly. Slowly.” Alice whispered to herself. Not even taking another step the swollen searcher went back into the ink. Alice sighed knowing she’s going to wait again for the swollen searcher to re-spawn. 

Though she had to hide and wait, as she heard the sound of a heartbeat, and black inky lines appear through the wall. Alice knew who was coming and hid in the closest Little Miracle Station behind her. She held her breath as she saw who was coming. 

A lanky, ink demon figure was limping towards the room where Alice was hiding. Alice gulped seeing the creature, Bendy skulking around. In her heart she wanted to talk to the demon, talk him out of his murderous senses and come back as the little devil darling she and Boris remembered.

“Alice. I know you’re in here.” He hissed. 

Alice held her breath, covering her mouth so the demon wouldn’t hear her. Bendy hissed looking around despite his eyes being covered in ink. He tried to listen in, but not a single sound coming from anyone. Alice hoped Bendy would leave, he couldn’t find anyone in the Little Miracle Stations. 

Bendy then faced the Little Miracle Station Alice was hiding in. The angel’s eyes widen, but she closed them in hopes he wouldn’t see her. Bendy slowly walked towards the Little Miracle Station and stared at it. 

He knew.

She knew.

Bendy knew Alice was in there, and Alice knew Bendy sensed her inside the miracle station. “Alice.” He started. Alice stayed silent inside the Miracle Station; maybe, she thought maybe if she were quiet enough he’d go away. “Come on out angel cake. I won’t bite.” Bendy hissed, his voice giving an echo. 

Alice took slow breaths to stay calm. She needed to stay as quiet as possible so Bendy could leave, and she can finish the last set of her errands for “Alice.” The angel heard a loud bang, like Bendy slammed his fist on the wall next to the Miracle Station.

“ALICE! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! COME OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!” He roared. Alice whimpered, covering her ears over the loud yell. Alice was scared of Bendy. 

Before being taken in by “Alice” her and Bendy were close buds till Joey stepped in and brainwashed Bendy into a killing machine. Alice, Boris and Bendy saw what happened to their co-workers Sammy, Norman and Susie, but Bendy didn’t care Joey told him that they all planned to leave, and Bendy and Joey had to give them a taste of their own medicine. 

Her and Boris tried to talk Bendy out of it, but it ended up with Alice being put in a cage for the rest of her days. “Alice” helped her escape, which is where she ended up, being her servant. Boris escaped, but every clone that was made, made her think Boris was between the dead Boris she and “Alice” had to kill to make the evil angel look perfect. 

Alice heard Bendy slamming on the wall again, each one harder then the last. His punches were hard it made the Miracle Station shake. “IF YOU DON’T COME OUT IN 10! I’LL FORCE YOU OUT!” He yelled. “10…9…8…” 

Alice flinched every time Bendy count down. There was no way around this; Bendy wasn’t going to stop until he saw her face to face. So, the angel decided to give in. Alice slowly opened the door to the Little Miracle Station and looked up at the Ink Demon with his twitching permanent smile staring down at his former friend. Alice gulped she desperately wanted to talk to Bendy again despite his cruel behavior. 

“H-Hi Bendy. Nice to see you again.” She said nervously. 

“Ah, Alice. Long time no see my friend.” Bendy replied. He used his inky hand to move a strand of hair out of her face. Alice shivered, even though the Ink Demon won’t taint her like what happened with “Alice” his cold ungloved inky hand just felt cold on her skin. “So, how’s it like working for the evil one?” 

Alice sighed, thank gosh it’s a normal conversation rather then just them yelling insults at one another. “Its…” she stopped hopping “Alice” isn’t listening in on the conversation, “not the greatest.” She responded. It was the only answer she thought of, and thank god “Alice” didn’t hear it. 

Bendy chuckled, “I see.” He replied. “Well sorry for the scare there.” Alice gave a small smile, she saw Bendy still had some humor then horror in his heart. 

“Yeah.” Alice chuckled. The two shared a friendly chuckle, with a sigh. It left an awkward silence between the two. Alice sighed feeling comfortable, maybe Bendy was slowly coming back to his senses. “What about you?”

“Oh. I’ve just been skulking around, nothing new in this dark, cold, abandoned studio.” His voice growling with every word he spat. 

Alice gulped, her hands fidgeting. Her eyes turned to where her syringe was, inside the Miracle Station, she could quickly grab it and use it for defense incase Bendy would attack, but despite the growl and anger he spat nothing too serious at the moment. 

“It’s not that abandoned.” Alice mumbled, referencing the monsters in the studio. 

Bendy growled, “What was that?” He asked. 

Alice gulped, “nothing! Nothing!” Alice denied. She chuckled nervously hoping Bendy didn’t hear what she said. Bendy went close to her, the angel shook as Bendy’s face breathing at her made her shiver. 

“You did say something, my angel.” Bendy hissed. 

‘Crap.” The angel thought he did hear her. Now what was she supposed to do? Alice could sprint off and take the elevator to escape, or attack Bendy with the syringe, both of which are good ideas, but could cause Bendy to snap and attack or even kill her. Alice took a deep breath she had so many options, but she can only think of the one only answer. “N-No. I-I didn’t.”

“Thought so.” Alice sighed in relief. “Though I did hear what you said.” Alice stepped back as the monster followed her every step. “You think us monsters make this place a home for you. Like you and your friend.”

“She’s not my friend!” Alice yelled back in defense.

“If she isn’t your friend, why are you still with her!” Bendy yelled back.

Alice opened her mouth, she had the answer to that question. She’s been with “Alice” since she rescued her, but never left since she was her only place for shelter in this studio. “Alice” may be mean towards her, but at least she keeps her safe. 

“I thought so. You are on her side. Destroying my cutouts and killing Boris. You follow her more then me.” Bendy’s voice changed like he was starting to cry, “I thought we were buds Alice.” 

“We are!” Alice replied. “She’s keeping me safe here! Keeping me safe from Joey and what ever creature lurks beyond the studio!” 

Bendy unleashed his claw almost to scratch Alice, but missed and slammed it on the wall. Alice whimpered covering herself in fear over Bendy. The demon saw it through the angel’s eyes. “So you do see me as a monster.” Bendy whispered, lowering his claw down, leaving an inky scratch on the wall. 

Bendy chuckled, the chuckles turned into laughter as inky lines spread around the room. Alice looked around her scared out of her wits. She noticed her syringe was left there. There was no time to stand here and do nothing, she spotted an opening, and dashed running for the Miracle Station, grab the syringe and run back to “Alice”. 

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING, ANGEL!?” Bendy yelled following pursuit. 

Alice didn’t look back she ran as fast as her legs can take her before making it to the Miracle Station grabbing her syringe and pointing it at Bendy. “I’m not afraid to use this!” Alice yelled.

Bendy laughed thinking the syringe would protect her. He grabbed the weapon and threw it to the wall shattering it into many pieces. Alice whimpered she had no ideas, and her former best friend ready to slaughter her to nothing, but a puddle of ink. “I didn’t want to do this Alice, but you left me no choice.” Bendy held his claw up ready to swipe at Alice. 

Alice screamed protecting herself from Bendy’s attack. However, she didn’t feel herself being pulled into the ink, or a claw on her skin. In front of her she saw “Alice” using her axe to block the attack. “You saved me!” Alice yelled. “Alice” and Bendy pushed away the two having a stand off with each other.

“Alice” and Bendy pushed away, with the former using her axe to defend her and Alice. “Alright Ink Demon! Leave this place, and my errand angel alone!” She yelled. 

“Well look who it is, the Ink Angel. Escaped from her whittle hide out” Bendy mocked. 

Alice growled swiping at Bendy again. The two looked like they were ready to claw at each other to see who stands at being the survivor of this studio. Alice stayed behind “Alice” whimpering in fear. Bendy chuckled here are two angel’s he could bring back to the darkness with him, have Joey be proud of him. Though something else stood in their way.

The demon felt and heard someone right above them. The angel’s couldn’t hear like Bendy could, but he can. Bendy stepped back ready to go back into his ink portal. “Well I would love for you guys to come along and bring you too Joey, but looks like someone else is here to join the party.” Bendy walked away laughing, “see you angels later!” The demon escaped to his inky portal laughing. Alice and “Alice” sighed seeing the demon has disappeared. 

“Thanks again for saving me.” Alice smiled, but “Alice” didn’t want any of that. 

“Let’s go.” “Alice” growled stomping off back to her lair. 

Alice sighed, “Yes Alice.” She mumbled following the bad angel back.


	4. Find the Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I tried to get this story done earlier in the week, but I got into Shiny Hunting in Let's Go! Eevee, played a ton of Smash Bros, and other busy stuff.
> 
> Though its done, and ready to read! 
> 
> I have so much stories to work on, but I'm still suffering from fatigue getting those Christmas stories done last month so progress with stories will be a tad bit slow till I'm back on my feet writing more and more for you guys.

Alice was taking a nap on one of “Alice” couches. It was a long day for the toon angel doing more chores for “Alice” and getting chased by searchers. All she wants to do now is relax before her next errand. Alice gave a yawn before closing her toon eyes and falling asleep.

Minutes after falling asleep “Alice” came around wondering where her errand Angel was. She then saw Alice on the couch asleep with a smile on her face. “Alice” groaned she needed her at the moment. “Alice” shook Alice, but no avail.

“Come on my angel! WAKE UP!” “Alice” yelled. However, Alice didn’t wake up turning around facing the couch. “How could you sleep through that?” “Alice” asked herself. “Alice” shook the toon look a like again, but still she wasn’t waking up.

“Alice” groaned and realized there was nothing else to wake the angel up. “Alice” sat down on the opposite couch and waited for Alice to wake up. “Alice” waited, and waited but after sometime “Alice” started to yawn and fell asleep as well.

Dream/Flashback:

At an unknown location, Alice was crying being locked up in her cage. Bendy and Joey found her and made her prisoner. There was no way for her to escape, her cage hanged over a dark abyss. If she even tried to escape, it’ll only end up with her falling to her death. 

Alice was crying so much she didn’t hear footsteps coming towards her. “Aww what’s wrong little angel?” A familiar voice asked. Alice stopped crying and turned to see “Alice” facing her cage with a smile on her face.

Alice was scared over her look a like. She wiped the tears on her face, and her cries went to sniffles. “W-Who are you?” She sniffled. 

“Alice” chuckled. “I’m you, but less beautiful.” She replied. Alice was confused and watched the other angel just walking around back and forth looking at her. 

“What do you want?” Alice asked.

“Nothing.” “Alice” replied. “Just walking around, checking to see if the Ink Demon isn’t stalking me or bothering my work.” She explained.

“You mean Bendy?” 

“Oh, so that’s the Ink Demon’s name.” 

Alice sighed and turned away from “Alice”. The evil angel snickered and started to walk away. Alice turned and saw the other one walking away, she didn’t even know this other Alice, but she hated being stuck here. She wondered what would happen to her if she didn’t escape soon. 

“Please help me!” Alice cried slamming on the cage bar.

“Alice” stopped and turned seeing the good angel. She walked back, and faced her. “And what use would you have for me if I let you out?” “Alice” asked. 

Alice opened her mouth, but closed it. She wasn’t sure what she could do to help this “Alice”. “Alice” gave a chuckle; “well guess I have to leave you here. Let’s see if the Ink Demon has something for you.”

“No please!” Alice yelled. “I’ll do anything you tell me to! You name it! Just please get me out of here!” She begged.

“Alice” turned and faced Alice begging to be free. “Alice” didn’t want another angel around her. Then again it would be nice to have another someone around here to help. “Alright, I’ll help!” “Alice” yelled. Alice gave a small smile as “Alice” went to look for something to let Alice out.

“Alice” found a box and broke one of the woods from the box. She then focused on her target and threw the wood like a boomerang breaking the lock from the cage. Alice yelped holding onto the bars as the cage rattled and squeaked. The door slowly opened and Alice saw her chance to escape.

“Okay jump!” “Alice” yelled.

Alice took a small step as the cage shook. Alice held the cage tight scared she was going to fall. Alice took a deep breath and with all her courage she let go of the cage and jumped. She made it to the platform, but lost her balance and was about to fall till “Alice” caught her.

“Gotcha.” “Alice” said grabbing her and pulling her away from the edge. The two angels breathed heavily over the close encounter. 

Alice looked at the other Alice, and gave a small smile. “Thank you.” She replied.

“Alice” didn’t respond and grabbed Alice’s hand dragging her away, “let’s go!” She snapped.

Alice gulped, “okay.” 

End Flashback/Dream

Alice stirred in her sleep. She blinked a few times and got up looking around. Alice smiled having the dream she had again. 

“Ah. I see you’re awake.” “Alice” started.

Alice looked up and smiled, “hello.” She replied.

“I need you to come here!” Alice nodded and got up from the couch. She gave a stretch and sprinted to “Alice’s” base. 

Alice opened the door to “Alice’s” base and walked slowly to “Alice.” “I’m here.” Alice replied. “Alice” didn’t respond back to her. Alice went quiet and rubbed her arm as she waited for instructions from “Alice”. 

“I got some news for you.” “Alice” spoke up. Alice looked up at the other angel wondering what news she had in store.

“What is it?” Alice asked in reply. 

“Alice” smiled and held Alice’s hand, “I found a new errand boy!” 

Alice blinked, was she supposed to be excited? Then again two people helping “Alice” would be better then just Alice. Although, that means their in for a world of trouble. “Oh who?” She replied. 

“Alice” walked away from Alice with a smile on her face, “can’t tell you, but if you do want to find out. Bring him over to me.” She requested. 

Alice smiled and nodded, “where is he?” She asked. 

“Alice” faced Alice, “you have to look for him yourself.” She answered poking her nose. 

Alice sighed knowing this could take forever! She’s been around the studio multiple times, and it took her what could be days to get back to “Alice”. “How will I find him? This place is a maze!” She exaggerated. 

“Alice” didn’t pay attention to Alice’s whining. “He’s isn’t too far away from here. Just look for a man.”

Alice tensed up; she hasn’t seen a human in forever. The only human she remembered was Joey, but she hasn’t seen or heard from him in a long time. Alice hoped it wasn’t Joey after some memories of him flashed in her mind, from yelling, hurting, and even killing others.

“Alice” saw the good angel feeling uneasy, she too hasn’t seen a human and the last one she saw was Joey was well, and how she despised Joey more then Bendy. Though the man wasn’t Joey, someone else “Alice” knew. 

Alice took a deep breath and gave a small smile to “Alice”. “Well. Alright, if I take long you know I’ll be lost.” She joked giving a laugh, but the evil angel didn’t laugh back. Alice quickly left the room and went to look for this mysterious man for “Alice”.

Alice walked around the huge studio hoping to find this man “Alice” was looking for. The angel thought to herself out of everyone that used to be in the studio that would come back? Was it Wally Franks the janitor, Shawn Flynn, or-? Alice got cut off from her thoughts when she bumped into a familiar face. 

“Off, sorry.” Alice apologized. Alice looked up to see it was Tom giving the toon a confused look. “Tom!” Alice beamed giving the wolf a hug. The wolf was confused over the hug, but accepted it anyway. Alice let go of the hug and looked for Allison. “Where’s Allison?”

“Tom! Is everything okay!” Allison yelled as she ran by. She stopped and saw Alice again. Alice gave a smile and waved back at Allison. The later sighed in relief and gave a smile seeing the angel again. “Oh Alice. It’s been a while.”

Alice nodded. “Sure has.” She replied. She wanted to know how Allison and Tom have been doing since they first met, she was glad they were all right and Bendy or “Alice” didn’t come after them. Alice sat by them and told them her mission; along with how she’s been since the last time she saw them.

Tom gave a low growl when she heard “Alice” was looking for someone to work for her. Allison held Tom’s arm to hold him back. Alice was confused over Tom’s behavior. “Sorry, you see strangers aren’t welcome here. Even if this stranger isn’t a threat everything around here will kill them.” Allison explained, a warning was in her voice.

Alice gulped knowing she doesn’t have a weapon on hand; “Alice” didn’t give her one this time. She knew she would be in danger for helping this poor man and it could be her life, theirs, or both. Alice was about to speak, but Allison cut her off.

“I’m guessing she wants you to find this stranger?” Alice nodded slowly. Allison sighed. She looked at Tom for a moment hoping he had an answer, but the wolf didn’t have anything. Allison looked at Alice, and gave her a small smile. “Just be careful, okay.”

Alice nodded back. “Well I better get going. “Alice” is probably waiting.” She mentioned.

“Right. Be careful okay.” Allison cautioned. 

“I will.” Alice replied. She walked off away hoping to find this someone “Alice” was looking for. Once she was gone, Allison and Tom nodded and decided to follow Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure ALL of you know who this mystery man "Alice"/Malice is looking for. Though why do Allison and Tom want to follow Alice? You'll see soon!


	5. Rivers of Mayhem Chap.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is lost and finds what looks like a carnival.

It felt like forever since Alice as given her task to find this mysterious man for “Alice”. By now this man could be dead, or “Alice” got to him first, though she wasn’t sure how to get back. Alice decided to see if she could find a familiar path to lead her somewhere back to “Alice”. 

Alice found a door and opened it leading her to something surprising. “Wow!” She whispered. The angel was led to an amusement park with some games and a haunted house. Alice never knew this was hidden in the studio, the only thing close to an amusement park she’s ever been in was in a cartoon short called “Fun time Madness!” 

Alice sighed, as that short was the last one featuring Susie Campbell till Allison Pendle stepped in and took over her role due to a disclosed meaning. Alice never met the voice actress, but heard many stories of her from “Alice” like the two met before.

Despite this, Alice decided to have a little fun before looking for “Alice’s” new partner. Alice went over to the bottle game and saw someone has already played it. Though Alice decided to clean up the bottles, and set the game back up. Once it was back up she set her eyes on the bottles and focused where she should throw the ball.

She squinted and threw the ball causing the first row of bottles on the left to fall, but it bounced and hit the other set of bottles in the middle row. Alice cheered and threw the second ball at the last set on the right row and all the bottles were knocked down. 

Alice heard a bell ring knowing she won the game. However, as she cheered she heard someone hiss at her. Alice turned and saw an inky human on top of a cage. The creature was on top of a sign that said:

BENDY LAND

However, the LAND was covered with the word HELL written in ink.

Alice walked over to the inky creature that kept hissing at her. “Get…Away!” It hissed. Alice was confused and walked closer. It was lucky for Alice the inky creature didn’t know how to get down as it kept slashing its claws at her. “Get…Away…Angel!” Alice took that as a warning and started to step away.

The angel squeaked when heard someone coming by and quickly hid in the nearest Miracle Station. She wondered why a Miracle Station would be hiding somewhere that was fun, well somewhat fun. Coming out from one of the rooms was a person.

A man who was in his late 50’s, early 60’s with graying dark brown hair. He has had some hair growing on his face like he hasn’t shaved in days. He wore a ripped navy blue shirt, ripped black jeans that was covered in dry ink and ink covered shoes.

Alice looked through the small opening and saw the man looking around the place like he heard her. The man started to yell, “Hello! Boris! Are you here?” He yelled. 

Alice recognized the voice, but where did she hear it? Alice opened the door slightly, but the man heard the door squeak and turned to her. Alice gasped and shut the door and went quiet, maybe he’ll go away and shake it off like it was nothing.

However, the man walked up to the Miracle Station and opened it. Alice whimpered and huddled herself shivering in fear. 

The man, who was revealed to be Henry, looked at Alice with wide eyes. He found the true toon Alice, not the “Alice” that took Boris away, but the one who looked beautiful in the cartoons she was made in. “Alice?” Henry asked.

Alice opened her eyes and looked at the former animator. Alice looked at the man confused at who he was. “Is it really you? Alice.” Henry asked again smiling a little bit.

“Who are you?” Alice asked.

“Henry. My name Henry Stein.” 

Alice looked up and went over to the former animator to get a good look at him. She put her hands on his face and pulled it back. “Henry?” Alice asked. Henry gave a nod. Alice’s eyes started to tear up as she hugged the former animator of the studio. “Y-You’re alive.” She sobbed. 

Henry nodded. “I am. And you’re alive and here as well.” He replied looking at Alice. Alice smiled; she thought Henry was dead as what Joey said to her. Now, he’s here alive and well, but covered in ink.

After letting go of the hug the two sat down on the ground talking and catching up on stuff. Alice was delighted to see Henry had returned it’s been years since she last saw him or any human not affected by the ink. As they talked, Henry mentioned of Boris and how “Alice” got a hold of him. Alice froze as she stared at Henry hearing that “Alice” captured Boris.

Alice sighed and looked down hearing “Alice” took Boris away from them. “We’re too late are we?” She whispered. 

Henry shook his head slowly. “No, we have a chance to rescue him.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Want to help?” He asked.

Alice smiled and nodded taking Henry’s hand. “I’m in.” She replied. Henry smiled as he took the angel to where the levers are. Henry pulled down lever number 2 and heard a door open. They ran to where the open door was and went inside.

While all this was happening, “Alice” watched the entire thing happen. She growled as she slammed her hands on the table breaking it in half. She saw Alice and Henry join forces and was angered her own angel betrayed her with him. However, he emotion changed from anger to laughter. 

As she laughed she walked over to a brute figured and smiled at it. “Don’t worry. It’s not time yet. It will be soon.” She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Henry do the Chapter 4 events and meet someone...familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long with this chapter. 
> 
> I suffered with SOO much writers block with all of my stories that I needed to play some video games in order to relax and get stuff done. Luckily playing video games helped opened my mind to new stories so expect some new stories from me soon.
> 
> Other enjoy the semi-last chapter because its this and one more.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Alice and Henry were walking towards the open door. Henry explained to Alice what he was doing here in hopes to rescue Boris. So far, he took care of the first two doors and this was door number 3. Whatever was inside, he was prepared for it. 

“Henry! Check this out!” Alice yelled running to the next room. Henry followed after and the two stared at a theme park ride. Henry looked at the angel who was now smiling at the broken down ride.

Henry was confused over how a broken down ride was doing here. He turned to see an audiotape leaving Alice to look at the ride in amazement. Henry clicked the tape and heard Bertrum Piedmont’s voice again. 

Bertrum Piedmont: The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then... oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. 

Henry heard the ride start up and saw Alice getting close to it. “Alice! Get away!” Henry yelled. Henry ran to the angel, who saw one of the karts rise up.

Bertrum: I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone... But I'm still here!

The ride activated and turned on, and showed a human face that scared the angel. Henry pushed Alice aside before one of the karts was about to hit the angel on the side of the head. The karts spin around and slammed the table showing an axe.

Henry looked at the axe and at the ride, “Alice get somewhere safe!” He commanded before running off and grabbing the axe. Henry swiftly took the axe and was ready to take on the mechanical beast. The machine slammed his arm on the right, and Henry quickly smashed two gears connected to it. Henry saw more gears on the side and went to them, but wasn’t fast enough and almost got hit.

Alice gasped seeing Henry almost get hurt. Alice tried to go over to Henry, but the karts we’re swinging around fast she couldn’t have a chance to help him. The angel screamed and yelped as Bertrum’s karts were barreling towards her.

Henry kept swinging at every chance he got. He got one arm down, and now had three more to go. The karts arms started to swing faster with every time Henry took down a bolt when Bertrum slammed the arm down.

“One…arm left.” Henry panted. After the last two arms, and a few injures Henry was ready to defeat Bertrum. Bertrum slammed his arm again, and Henry ran towards it hoping he would get to it, but it was too late the kart got up and smack Henry right in the face.

“Henry!” Alice yelled. She covered her mouth seeing Henry struggle to get up from the hit. The angel sighed in relief seeing Henry is all right, but not for long as the arm was ready to slam on Henry. “Look out!” Alice screamed pushing Henry away as the kart slammed on top of Alice.

Henry stood in fear when he saw the kart slam on Alice. “ALICE!” Henry screamed. He glared and slammed his axe on the arm breaking it in half shutting down the ride. Henry pushed the kart away and saw Alice was all right. Just a bruise on her head, but she was safe. “Are you alright?” Henry asked. 

Alice slowly nodded holding her head. She removed her hand and showed a small bruise. Henry looked at Alice and saw the bruise on her head. The former covered his mouth seeing the injury on the angel. Alice touched the injury, but felt no pain. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” Henry asked.

Alice shook her head, “I’ll be fine.” She replied. 

“You sure?”

Alice nodded. Henry sighed giving a small smile and hugging the angel. He didn’t know why, but seeing Alice hurt made him have a fatherly instinct in him. Henry turned and saw a flashing light leading to a small room where the next lever was. He pulled it down and the door went open again.

“Alright all we have is one door to go and we can rescue Boris.” Henry stated. Alice nodded and followed Henry back to the amusement park. They went back to the set of levers next to the haunted house and turned on the third lever. The two heard a door opened along with some creepy laughter. Alice gulped and held onto Henry. The later gave a small smile and pat the angel’s shoulder. “Its okay Alice. Its just the noise coming from the Haunted House.” He reassured. 

The two went over to the next and final room to get the last lever pulled before entering the haunted house. 

The room was Boris and train themed with a Little Miracle Station on the side of the wall. Alice was about to step down to explore more, but the angel stopped hearing footsteps walking through the ink. Henry came by hearing the same noises and was in shock over whom it was.

“Norman?!” Henry was shocked. How did Norman get here? From what he remembered he was still on Level 14 before Boris and him plummeted down from “Alice’s” little plan. 

“That’s Norman!?” Alice asked. Alice and Henry flinched when the Projectionist, formally Norman Polk screeched hearing Alice’s voice. The monster ran towards them making Alice and Henry retreat to a Little Miracle Station. 

The Projectionist ran up and looked for Alice and Henry, but went back down to the inky abyss when he didn’t see them. Alice and Henry left the Miracle Station. The angel was in shock seeing what happened to the former employee at the studio. “W-What happened to him?” Alice asked, sobbing.

Henry sighed; he too wondered what Joey did to his pal, Norman Polk. “I wish I knew, Alice. I wish knew too.” Henry whispered wanting answers too. Henry took a quick peak hoping Norman wouldn’t notice him and Alice he turned to the right and saw the lever right there. He was about to take a step, but saw Norman’s light coming near, but Henry and Alice quickly hid before Norman saw them.

The Projectionist did see something move, but continued skulking around in the inky darkness. 

“Okay, follow me but stay quiet.” Henry whispered. Alice nodded and followed Henry to the lever without being noticed by Norman. Henry went over to the lever and pulled it down. Alice and Henry smiled and sighed not being noticed by The Projectionist. 

Or, so they think. 

Just as the two were about to leave The Projectionist headed towards them and they started to run back to the Little Miracle Station. Alice saw a flight of stairs and decided to split up to keep Norman away. 

The Projectionist looked at Alice and made a screech chasing the angel. Henry turned back and saw Norman catching up to Alice. “Alice! What are you doing?!” Henry yelled.

Alice looked around upstairs and saw another lever in the distance. Alice quickly turned hearing The Projectionist screeched making the angel turn and saw he was catching up to her. Alice quickly sprinted to the lever not looking back at the Projectionist heading towards her. Alice made it to the lever and pulled it down shutting the lights off.

“Alice!” Henry yelled. The lights slowly came back on, and he heard someone coming down the stairs. Henry waited to see whom it was scared if it was Norman and he got Alice.

“I did it!” Alice yelled.

Henry smiled seeing Alice was all right and got the lever. The angel hugged Henry tight as the later spin her around. “Come on, let’s go!” Henry said. The two were ready to leave.

Just as they went up the stairs an inky hand grabbed Alice pulling her back. Alice screamed as The Projectionist came out from the inky abyss pulling Alice. 

Henry had no weapon to hit The Projectionist to let go of Alice, but all he could do was pull Alice back before Norman could. Henry didn’t want to hurt the angel, but pulled her, as much so she can be free.

“Let. Her. GO!” Henry growled as he kicked The Projectionist in the face. The monster screeched holding on to his face, letting go of Alice. Henry quickly grabbed her and they both hid in the Little Miracle Station.

Norman caught up and tried to reach for the door only to be disrupted by an inky figure. The Projectionist hissed at the ink demon, Bendy and the two were in a brawl. Henry and Alice watched in horror seeing Bendy rescue them from the former worker at the studio. The two monsters threw punches at each other till Bendy grabbed the Projectionist by the throat and snapped his neck.

The sickening snap made Alice gasp covering her mouth. She and Henry started to feel sick to their stomachs when they saw what happened next. Bendy ripped the projection head from Norman and slammed it on the door of the Little Miracle Station. 

Alice so much wanted to squeak, but held it in so Bendy didn’t hear her. Though despite him not hearing he did sense they were around here. The ink demon chuckled facing the Little Miracle Station. 

“I know you’re in there Henry, and Alice too.” Bendy hissed. Alice whimpered hearing the demon right in front of the Little Miracle Station. Henry glared at the ink demon as he chuckled. “You can’t hide in there forever.” 

Bendy inched closer to the Little Miracle Station and slammed his hand on the wall making Alice squeak. Bendy chuckled and left taking the Projectionist, decapitated body with him. 

Henry and Alice waited a while and once the inky lines on the wall disappeared. Henry checked to make sure Bendy wasn’t around before leaving the Miracle Station. Henry and Alice stepped out and looked at the Projectionist head spewing out ink.

“Oh Norman.” Henry whispered almost in tears. Alice slowly walked over to Norman’s body and gasped seeing Norman’s spewing projector head. Alice softly cried feeling sorry for Norman. 

None of this should have happened. None of this.  
Henry looked at the crying angel, and put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. Alice turned and hugged Henry tight and sobbed on his chest. Henry closed his eyes and hugged Alice tight comforting her as Henry started to cry with her, morning over the lost of Norman.

After crying over the lost of an old friend, Henry and Alice made it back to the amusement park and pulled the last lever opening up. “Come on,” Henry started. “Let’s rescue, Boris.” Alice nodded and followed Henry inside the haunted house. The two sat down in the kart, as it started to move.

“And now the ride truly begins Henry.” “Alice’s” voice echoed from the speakers. The kart ride was slow as “Alice” monologues her time at the studio. Alice stayed quiet not listening to the entire thing.

The two came across a haunted ballroom with creepy photos, and furniture. Henry and Alice saw a door leading to where the haunted horrors we’re about to begin. Once the gate opened Henry and Alice braced themselves at what they we’re about to see.

Two large hands held the kart and appeared to Boris, but he looked more of a monster then the cute little friendly wolf Henry and Alice knew. “Boris!” Alice and Henry yelled. Boris gave a growl looking at Henry and Alice.

“What has she done to you?” Henry asked.

Boris started to push the kart till he threw it back destroying the kart. “Alice” evilly laughed.

“Meet the new and improve Boris!” “Alice” yelled. Boris roared loudly as he stomped on his way to Alice and Henry. “I took what I wanted and gave him so much more! And this time there is no Ink demon!” She yelled as Alice and Henry escaped from Boris’s grasp. “Boris tear them apart!” “Alice” yelled. 

“Boris it’s me, Alice! Remember?” Alice asked. Boris roared and tried to punch her only for the angel to miss the hit. Boris growled and went after her, but he stopped when he saw Henry turning the dial on the machine. The former animator heard the growls coming from the wolf as he charged towards him like a bull.

“Uh oh.” Henry whispered seeing Boris ramming ahead. Henry quickly moved away before Boris could attack him. Henry ran as the machine let out a pipe. Alice picked up the pipe. She wondered what she could do with it looking at the monster wolf attacking Henry.

Alice didn’t want to hurt Boris, but Henry was in danger. She ran and held the pipe to defend Henry. “Get back, Boris! I don’t want to hurt you!” She warned. Boris roared and was ready to attack till Alice had the pipe to shield her from the wolf’s rage. “Boris stop! I know you’re in there, please! Remember.” Alice begged. 

Boris didn’t listen and just continued to attack the angel and Henry. Alice out of fear slammed the pipe on Boris. The wolf roared feeling the pain. “Boris I’m sorry!” She yelled. She tried to reach for the pipe, but Boris grabbed her arms, squeezing it tight. Alice screamed feeling the pain in her arms. “Boris! Stop!” She cried.

Henry went back to the machine and went to get another pipe to rescue Alice. “Come on. Come on.” He repeated. Once the pipe came out he quickly grabbed it and threw it at Boris.

Boris roared loudly letting go of Alice. Henry grabbed the angel and took her a distance away. Alice was about the cry over Henry hurting Boris, but Henry shushed her in hopes of calming her down. “Alice. Listen! Whatever that thing is, it can’t be Boris. We need to defeat it!” 

“B-But…” Alice stuttered. Henry gave the angel a nod, knowing it’s for the best. The two then got pushed, and saw a kart was thrown at them. Boris roared and went to grab another kart to throw at them. Alice and Henry nodded and went separate ways to make Boris confused on whom to throw the kart too.

Alice decided to turn the dial and waited for the pipe to come out. Once it came out she was about to attack Boris, only for the brute wolf coming near with the kart. Alice slid under Boris to pass the pipe to Henry. The former animator grabbed the pipe and went to attack Boris.

“Sorry buddy.” Henry whispered as he slammed the pipe action movie style onto the brute wolf’s chest.

The wolf howled and fell to the ground. “NO! NO! NO! Why can’t you ever just DIE!?” “Alice” yelled. Alice and Henry walked over to the body of Boris as he melted away into a puddle of ink.

“I’m so sorry Boris.” Alice whispered as she softly cried. Alice and Henry then heard “Alice” roaring as she ran toward them trying to claw at them. Alice glared, she was done with “Alice” and stood in front of Henry.

“Stop!” Alice yelled protecting Henry from “Alice”. 

“Alice” glared, “Move.” She hissed.

Alice shook her head. “No!” “Alice” growled and smacked Alice straight across the face.

“Alice!” Henry yelled. “Alice” faced Henry and dashed over to him to attack, but Henry didn’t feel a scratch on him. Henry opened his eyes and saw a sword had impaled “Alice”. The sword was removed, and “Alice” collapsed on the ground. 

Henry looked up and saw Allison Angel and Tom facing him. Henry shook his head hoping he saw what he’s seeing isn’t just an illusion. Tom faced Alice who was whimpering holding her cheek and carried her. 

“Wait! She’s-“ Henry yelled before getting cutting off.

“We know.” Allison cut off. Henry paused and saw Tom holding her for comfort. “Let’s go.” Henry slowly nodded and followed them off. 

As they walked away “Alice’s” eyes opened seeing everyone walk away from her. She couldn’t make a sound or move; all she could do was watch as everyone walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter remains...


	7. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are the end of Angel's Suffering!   
> Thank you all who enjoyed! Expect more Bendy stories and much more from me soon!  
> Enjoy!

Henry woke up hearing someone singing a song. Not just any song, but Lonely Angel, Alice’s song. Henry got up and saw he was trapped in a cage, with a small opening seeing Allison painting on the wall. “Alice?” He asked.

Allison turned, “Oh your awake! I’m Allison.” She introduced. Henry looked around wondering where Alice was. “Your friend is asleep. Next to Tom.” She explained. Henry turned and saw Allison asleep with Tom keeping an eye on her. 

Tom sensed Henry and gave a glare slamming the pipe on his hands. Henry gulped and stepped away from the other Boris. Allison chuckled and put her hands on Tom’s shoulder. 

“Relax he’s not going to hurt her.” Allison comforted. 

“Are you going to let me out?” Henry asked. 

Allison nodded. “Soon. Just not now.” She replied. Henry nodded. He wondered when soon is.

The three heard a moan, and saw Alice was waking up. She stretched and rubbed her back slowly opening her eyes. “What happened?” She asked. 

“You’re awake.” Allison said.

Alice turned and smiled at Allison. “Hi Allison! Hi Tom.” She said in a groggy voice as she was just waking up. She realized Henry wasn’t here till she saw Henry’s hand waving at her. “Why is Henry in a cage?” She asked.

Allison looked at Tom; “Tom wants to keep him there for now. We’ll release him soon.” She explained.

“Alright.” Alice replied.

A bit later, Allison made some soup for everyone to eat. “Here Henry, you must be hungry.” Allison said giving the man his soup.

“Thank you.” Henry saw the soup it was cooked bacon soup. Even though he ate the soup cold, he wondered if it tasted better warm. He tasted a bit of the soup and smiled enjoying the flavor. 

Allison handed Alice and Tom their soup. “Thanks Allison.” Alice thanked. She and Tom ate their soup. The silence in the air made everything awkward to the angel, she turned and saw Henry eating in the cage alone, while she’s at the table with Tom and Allison.

Alice smiled and she moved a chair closer to Henry’s cell. Tom tilted his head seeing the angel sit with Henry and they ate their soup together. Tom looked at Allison who was smiling seeing Alice and Henry together. 

After a while everyone just relaxed talking or in Henry’s case lying down. Henry woke up and stretched wondering what happened, as he was asleep. “You didn’t miss anything.” Allison stated.

Henry sighed and gave a smile. Moments later, Alice and Henry heard a familiar tune humming a song. “I know that voice.” Alice whispered. Her eyes widen giving a wide smile seeing the figure coming closer to them. 

“Allison! Tom I’m back!” A familiar voice called out. It was Boris, alive and well. Alice smiled tearing up seeing Boris was okay. Henry was awestruck over the fact Boris was alive.

“BORIS!” Alice and Henry yelled. The angel smiled and hugged the wolf tightly happy that he was all right.

“Alice? Henry?” Boris asked seeing the two. “Wait, Henry is that you?” He asked looking at the man inside his cell. Henry nodded.

“How are you alive? We…” Henry was speechless that he couldn’t tell Boris what truly happened to him.

“I’ve been alive this whole time! I was just exploring the studio hiding from Alice.” Boris explained. 

Allison spoke up next, “we found him not too long ago. Tom ran into him and we brought him here.” She explained finishing what Boris was explaining.

Alice let go of Boris and stepped back. “Why? I was looking for you, making sure you we’re okay!” Alice explained.

“B-But I saw you!” Boris stuttered. Alice was confused, “You we’re killing the other Boris’s left and right. So I went into hiding before you got too me!” 

Alice shook her head. She was distressed that “Alice’s” bidding got Boris to mistake the evil angel’s actions as her own. “Boris! That wasn’t me! I would never do anything to hurt you!” She pleaded, hoping the wolf would forgive her. The wolf looked at the angel who broke down crying. “I’m so, so sorry Boris.” 

Boris gave a small smile and rubbed the angel’s head. Alice looked up, tears in her eyes seeing the wolf petting her head. Alice sniffled and hugged Boris. The later chuckled and hugged Alice back.

Henry was still struck over the fact Boris was okay. “So,” he started getting the wolf’s attention. “You’re telling me, that the Boris I was with midway my journey was a clone?” He asked.

Boris nodded, “exactly!” He replied. 

Now it was Henry’s turn to start crying. “I-We thought we lost you. I thought I killed you back at the haunted house, and that you we’re gone for good. But you’re here! Alive and well!” He blubbered. 

Boris smiled and put his hand through the cage to comfort Henry. The former animator smiled seeing Boris was all right. He turned to face Allison and Tom, and mouthed “thank you” to them.

Allison replied with a smile, but Tom gave a nod. 

The room started to shake as everyone looked around wondering what was causing that. “What was that?” Henry asked. 

The room shook again followed by a loud roar. Alice and Allison gasped, Tom was ready to use pipe to attack whatever was coming close.

“Bendy!”  
“Ink Demon!” 

Alice and Allison yelled at the same time. Allison ran to Henry’s cell and tried to open it. “Tom! Help me get him out!” She struggled to get the door to open, but she wasn’t strong enough to get it open.

Tom didn’t want to see the angel in pain, so he grabbed her shoulder shaking his head. Allison covered her mouth feeling guilty that he couldn’t help him. Alice and Boris looked at each other and went to the cage and tried to open it.

“You guys go!” Alice yelled. Allison and Tom looked at Alice. “Well get Henry out. Just go on.” She explained struggling to free Henry.

Allison was about to speak up, but Tom stopped her and nodded. Allison wasn’t quite sure at first. She was worried Bendy would get to them, but she had to trust them. “Alright. Be careful.” She said before running off with Tom. 

Alice and Boris struggled and got the first piece of wood out. They struggled with the second piece of wood till Henry remembered a secret passage. He opened it and took out a pipe. “Stand back!” He warned. Alice and Boris stood back as Henry chopped down the boards becoming free once again.

“Come on! Let’s save Bendy!” Henry yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know many of you are wondering why the chapter ended here then the big battle with Bendy??? Well I already wrote that in another Drabble called Unravel, so check that out once you get the chance!


End file.
